


Baking occasion

by lynnstarr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Greg baking fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking occasion

Molly sang to herself, swaying her hips back and forth as she poured flour into the bowl. “I waaant you to want meee” 

She poured the cocoa, the baking soda, the sugar. "I neeeeeed you to need me." The sugar was next. The shortening. "I’d love you to love me." She cracked each egg dumping the contents into the bowl, and added the water. “I’m begging you to beg me” She stirred it to the beat of the song, and continued to sing along. 

"I’ll shine up the old brown shoes.. Put on a brand new shirt" She poured the batter into both circular pans. 

"I’ll get home early from work. If you say that you love me" Molly jumped and nearly dropped the batter, and turned to see Greg standing in the doorway, holding his work coat over his shoulder. He is eyes were sparkling with laughter. He walked across the kitchen and kissed Molly slowly. 

"What’s the occasion, love?" He motioned towards the cake. 

"I just wanted cake." She shrugged as she put the two pans in the oven and set the timer. "The only occasion I need, don’t you agree?" 

He nodded and took her hand, “Of course I agree. Need help making the frosting?” 

She tilted her head, “You know how to make frosting?”

He shook his head, “Doesn’t mean you can’t teach me.”

Molly smiled, “It’s actually easier than you can believe.” She pulled out a gallon of milk and some confectionery sugar. “Mostly guess work actually, put some of the sugar in, then pour milk. If you want it thicker, just add more sugar. If you want it thinner, like for a glaze or something add more milk.” 

Greg didn’t pay much attention, he was just watching her work. “If you love baking so much, why did you get into working with bodies?”

Molly shrugged, “If I did this for my actual job, what would I do to relax when I came home?” 

Greg laughed and nodded, “Fair point love.” 

With the frosting ready, and the cake baking, they walked into the sitting room and danced to to the next few cheap trick songs on the CD. Toby stared at them like they were completely insane, but sometimes you need to slip out of sanity for a while. And who better to slip out of sanity with, than each other?


End file.
